1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of balloon catheters which are inflated by air pressure through a tube, such air pressure generally provided by a syringe, and more particularly relates to a Luer connector that incorporates a relief valve therein to control and regulate the amount of air pressure going to the balloon portion of the catheter to prevent too much air pressure from bursting the balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloon catheters are well known in the medical field and generally have a tube leading to an inflatable balloon at the end thereof which tube and balloon are inserted into a portion of a patient's body. Air is typically delivered from a syringe, through the Luer connector and into the tube to inflate the balloon to retain the catheter in its desired position in the body. Over inflation of the catheter balloon can cause the balloon to burst which action can have undesirable consequences, such as releasing the retention of the catheter, leaving balloon debris within the body as well as creating other medical issues. It is thus desirable to avoid inflating the balloon beyond what its balloon walls can withstand to prevent its bursting. It is currently very difficult to control the amount of air pressure that one is applying to the balloon from the syringe as the inflated balloon is no longer visible once it is positioned within the patient's body.